


Brams Hat

by Joatrades44



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bram and Lace, Brams study, F/M, Fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joatrades44/pseuds/Joatrades44
Summary: Lace wants to see what she looks like with Bram's hat on, and doesn't he look adorable without on?
Relationships: Lace Harding/Bram Kenric
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Brams Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNorbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/gifts).




End file.
